justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicle trailers
Vehicle trailers or just trailers are vehicle-related items in the Just Cause game series. .]] Common description See wikipedia for more about what a trailer is. Some trailers in the JC games are immovable pieces of scenery that only act as Stunt ramps, while others have functional wheels. Towing by vehicles can be done using the Grappler. Agricultural trailers in JC1 Trailers were first seen in Just Cause where Cartel villas in San Esperito have small white tanker trailers to hold pesticides. The trailers are marked with warnings of hazardous content. Trailer types in JC3 6-wheeled flatbed trailer These are very common in all (or most) Military bases in Medici. They're large black flatbed trailers with 6 sets of double/paired wheels. Some might count this as 12 wheels. The front wheels can turn if towed correctly. Most of these trailers are loaded with shipping containers and Small Destructibles, but a few are also empty. All Bavarium mines have some of these trailers loaded with large yellow containers of bavarium. These containers must be blown up as a part of completing the location. The wheels on these trailers don't want to turn, causing the trailer to bounce when towed. This is actually very realistic for modern truck and trailer brakes that work with pressurized air. As a result of this, the cargo falls off very easily and the trailers can only be towed using larger vehicles, like trucks. Immovable black ramp trailer These are the 4-wheeled flatbed trailers that are possibly best known for having a Mugello Farina Duo parked on them in Roadside Events. Strangely, the roadside event that spawns them spawns an Autostraad Reisender 7 in front of them, despite that truck not really being able to tow a trailer of this type. The Autostraad Reisender 7 is designed for towing a semitrailer, which is a type of trailer that doesn't appear in the game. The trailer is designed for transporting a single car, or other similarly sized object. The cargo panel is tilted for ease of loading, but these trailers are all stationary objects and can not be moved. The trailers are often located near cliffs, where they could be used as Stunt ramps. A few of these are also located at abandoned, or Medici Military controlled industrial building ruins. SAM trailers The SAMs in Medici are all equipped with their own 8-wheeled trailers. These are the only trailers that have completely functional wheels. The first 4 wheels are able to turn, if towed correctly. Immovable wooden ramp trailer These are flat wooden trailers with two wheels which appear at some farms. They can not be moves and only act as possible Stunt ramps. Gallery Autostraad Reisender 7, Mugello Farina Duo and Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Autostraad Reisender 7, Mugello Farina Duo and Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Cava Grande Secunde.png|Trailers with explosive containers at Cava Grande Secunde. JC3 Trailers.png|More trailers with shipping containers and Small Destructibles. JC3 SAM train.png|SAM trailers being towed by an Urga Bkolos 2100 at Cima Leon: Transmitter. JC3 SAM train with bavarium tank.png|SAM trailers being towed by an Imperator Bavarium Tank at Vulture. The gaps between the trailers are necessary to allow the SAMs to rotate and shoot safely. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Just Cause Vehicles